


birthday boy - mid90S au

by mqonys



Category: mid90s (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqonys/pseuds/mqonys
Summary: it's fourth grade's 17th birthday and it seems like any other day to his four friends.
Kudos: 13





	birthday boy - mid90S au

the sun rose, shining brightly through fourth grade’s window. he sighed, opening his eyes and turning onto his side. he sat up, sitting on the edge of his bed. he brushed a hand through his hair. he got up, grabbing a switch of clothes and walking into the bathroom. he quickly showered and threw his clothes on. he leaned over the sink and splashed some water on his face, brushing his teeth and inspecting himself in the mirror. he walked out into the kitchen/living area and sat at the tiny table that his knees couldn’t even fit under. his mom walked out of her bedroom, opening the cabinet and taking out a small pink box. she set the box on the counter opening it to reveal a vanilla cupcake topped with pink icing. she opened the drawer and took out a candle, placing it into the frosting. she pulled out a lighter and lit the candle, walking it over towards fourth grade.   
“happy birthday pumpkin,” she said, ruffling his hair and setting the cupcake down in front of him.   
“thanks mom.” he smiled as she leaned down and kissed his cheek.  
“well don’t just sit there, make a wish!” he nodded and blew out the candle, making his wish. “i’m sorry it’s not much.” his mom spoke, grabbing her coat from off the hanger.   
“it’s okay mom, thank you.” he said, pulling his mom into a warm hug.   
“well have fun today, okay?” she said, grabbing her purse from the table and opening the trailer door. “yeah, yeah.” he said, leaning against the doorframe.   
“love you!” she yelled, getting into her car.  
“love you too!” he said as he watched her drive off. he closed the door and walked over to the couch, grabbing his shoes and slipping them on, tying them into little bows. he grabbed his board out from under the table and his keys, locking the door before starting his walk to the shop. 

it was the same as every birthday, which fourth grade didn’t mind of course. he loved his mom and was thankful for everything she does for him, but sometimes he wished he got more than just a cupcake for his special day. 

he opened the door to the skate shop, signaling the little bell on the door to ring. ruben and fuckshit were sat on the couch watching some skating videos. “morning guys,” he said, setting his board down and plopping himself on the couch.   
“morning.” ruben mumbles, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
“morning,” fuckshit says, flashing a quick smile. fourth grade frowned a little, sinking back in the couch. he was sad his friends didn’t care enough to acknowledge his birthday, but even sadder that he wasn’t surprised by it.   
“so, where’s ray?” he asked, trying to start a conversation.  
“i dunno, prolly fuckin’ around somewhere or something.” fuckshit replied.   
a few minutes go by and stevie walked through the door, instantly making eye contact with fourth grade. stevie took in a deep breath before walking towards them. he plopped down on the couch next to fourth grade, giving him a small smile. the four of them say in silence, watching tv. 

a couple hours passed and the four boys decided to take a ride to the courthouse to skate and film for a bit. fourth grade sat on the curb as the others skated around, doing tricks and showing off.   
“5-O! 5-O!” someone yelled, causing the group to panic. the four boys grabbed their shit and ran, stevie struggling to keep up. they were met face to face with two police officers, who were blocking the path to fuckshit’s car.   
“SHIT!” fuckshit yelled, bolting away from the two cops. fourth grade grabbed stevie and pulled him along, sprinting in the opposite direction. the two cops chased them. the ran past a small alleyway “in here!” ruben yelled, the four squeezing into the small path. the cops ran by, turning the opposite way as them. the four boys quickly caught their breath, then booked it to the car.   
“GET IN! GET IN!” fuckshit yelled, starting to drive off before the boys even sat down. they drive out of there, passing by the two police officers standing there. they all flipped them off, laughing about the close encounter. 

they drove for a few, finding a spot to part and take a breath. they all relaxed, in their seats.   
“that was so fuckin’ close.” fuckshit breathed, leaning back in his seat.   
“yeah, too fuckin’ close.” ruben replied. stevie sighed, still breathing heavily. fuckshit started the car up again, slowly driving towards the other side of the city. 

“i mean, damn fourth grade, i ain’t ever seen a mother fucker run so fast!” fuckshit laughed.   
“i was fuckin’ scared man!” fourth grade laughed.   
“yeah i know, me too.” the drive home was calm and quiet, unlike most nights. fuckshit pulled down the street, “fourth grade is it cool if i drop you off first?”  
“uh, yeah i guess.” he said quietly, uncomfortably shifting in his seat. fourth grade rested his head against the window. today was such a shitty fucking day, he thought. they pulled up in front of fourth grade’s trailer. “w-well i-i’ll um… see you guys later?” he said, hopping out of the car.   
“yeah man, see you.” fuckshit said, dapping him up.   
“bye guys.”   
“bye!” stevie said cheerfully. fourth grade gave him a small smile. he sighed as he walked up to the door, dropping his keys on the mat. he bent down and picked them up, unlocking the door and opening it to a dark ass house.  
he flicked the light on, “hello? mom? you home?” he set his board down next to the table. he walked into his mom's room, flickering the light on, “mom?” he whispered. no one was there. he sighed, walking back into the kitchen.   
“surprise!” the four boys yell, smiles across all their faces. a smile appears on fourth grades face. ray walked over, giving fourth grade a hug, “happy birthday man.”   
“oh wow, um, thank you.” fourth grade says sheepishly.   
“happy birthday. come on, come sit down.” fuckshit grabs fourth grade’s arm and drags him to the small table. fourth grade sits down, and stevie places a birthday crown on his head. ray places a small cake in front of him with the words “happy bday 4th grade,” written on top in pink icing. fourth grade smiled, his cheeks flushing pink.   
the group took in a big breath, “happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear fourth grade you little fucker, happy birthday to you!” “blow the fuckin’ candles out man!” fourth grade smiled and blew out the candles, causing the boys to cheer. this was the best birthday he could've asked for. 

the boys decided to head out, saying their goodbyes as they walked to the car. fourth grade sat on the steps of the trailer, smoking a cigarette. stevie grabbed something from the car and walked back to fourth grade. 

“hey, um, fourth grade?” he said.   
fourth grade looked at him, “yeah, what’s up bud?”   
“happy birthday,” stevie said, handing fourth grade a gift wrapped in newspaper, “i hope you like it.”   
“oh, um, wow, th-thank’s stevie,” he smiled, opening the gift. it was a brand new camcorder, fourth grade’s smile widened. “oh wow, um, thank you, stevie. seriously.”   
“you’re welcome,” stevie said, smiling. the two said their goodbyes and stevie headed back to the car, where they all shouted one last happy birthday before driving away. 

fourth grade sat on the steps, the new camcorder in his hand, smiling brighter than ever.


End file.
